Believe in Dreams
by Loving-genocide15
Summary: Naruto believes that there's someone out there similar to his dreams.  Will he find the abyss? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! I'm NOT dead! Here's my first multi-chapter Naruto fandom fanfic! huge thumbs up to my friends at school!**

**All the chapters are based on a song so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One- All Around Me**

"Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am you said you would never leave me I believe you I believe"~ All Around Me- Flyleaf

**Naruto's POV**

I faded to my secret place. I spun happily in the peaceful raven-colored abyss. But I didn't have to be afraid of it. I could his presence around me. I didn't know his name or what he looked like. I just knew he kept me safe. I always looked forward to this time every day. It was a dream.

But all dreams come to an end.

I jolted awake and sat up in bed. I looked down at my rumpled sheets sadly. I missed him already. I flopped back over and pulled my orange comforter over my head. I let out a loooud groan.

"Naru~! Are you awake~?" called my adoptive brother, Deidara.

"Ghnnehbleghnaflogrjanop…" I replied.

"What?" Deidara asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

"I said, I had the dream again!" I sat up with a grin.

"The one with the ramen cups, right?"

"No! The amazing abyss!"

Deidara sighed at this. "Naruto…You can't date a dream abyss." He patted my head comfortingly. Of course I knew this…I just wished I could find someone that was like the abyss.

"Breakfast is downstairs!" Dei walked out of the room.

"Okay!" I hopped up out of bed and skipped down the stairs. As soon as my foot hit the bottom step, a wave of ramen scented air smacked my senses.

"Ramen!" I squealed, running into the kitchen, plopping down at the island. Now, it's not that I have and obsession for the delicious substance. It's more of a fetish.

I started to devour (literally) the ramen that was in front of me. It was miso flavored! Yay my favorite! As I ate, Deidara came down the stairs, fully dressed for work. See, he working for this guy that just moved into the area. All I knew about him was that his name was Mr. Uchiha and he owned a coffee shop in town. And that Deidara wanted me to meet him and his younger brother. I guess I can't say no 'cuz I haven't met them yet. So, why not?

"Goin' to work Dei-san?" I asked him.

"Yupp. See ya later kiddo." He came over and kissed my forehead. He did that every day. It made me feel loved and he knew that.

"Alrighty! Have a good day and come home safe!" I replied, hugging him quickly.

"Alright, Hm." He hugged me back.

I watched him leave. As soon as his car left the driveway, I hopped up, having already finished my breakfast. I raced upstairs to change into school clothes. I threw on a black tee shirt and light orange jeans. Orange was my favorite color of all time! I couldn't explain it. It was just awesome. I whistled happily and jogged downstairs to put on my shoes. A stylish pair of worn black converse sneakers. After this I grabbed my book bag and went out the door, locking said door behind me. Thank goodness it was a warm day. I didn't need a sweatshirt.

Once I got to school, the sight I saw leaning against the wall with a sketchbook almost made my heart stop. A tall, lean, gloriously pale, raven haired guy stood there, peering into his sketchbook. He seemed to have noticed me staring because he stared right back. I blushed. His eyes were as dark as his hair. He was beautiful. And he was walking straight toward me!

_**Oh god what do I do? What's he going to say to me? He must think I'm a stalker!**_

"Um, hello." He said once he got to me, in a cool, unsure, and confident way. All at the same time. "Uh, I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Uh well…No not really! Sorry if I freaked you out! Uh, I'll be going!" I turned, blushing, to leave. He grabbed my shoulder with a grip just strong enough to keep me there and not hurt me.

"If I can ask, what is your name?" He asked serious curiosity in his eyes.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" I replied.

"I am Sai Yuki." He said. I nodded and started to walk inside. To my dismay, I heard his careful footsteps behind me. I turned, facing my pursuer.

"Please don't follow me, Sai. It's a little more than creepy. I just met you! Give me time to get to know you before you follow me around all over!" He took this in for a moment.

"Okay. I'll give you your space. Goodbye Naruto." He turned and walked off, his face set in an unemotional mask. Well, that wasn't good. I'd have to talk to him later…Meanwhile I had to get to homeroom before the bell rang. So, I ran to my locker and pulled everything out that I'd need for the morning. Then I high-tailed it to homeroom. Upon entering, my heart almost stopped for the second time that day.

_**The abyss!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Welp, there's chapter one! review please!**_**  
**_


End file.
